The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
It is fully expected that this will become a large, popular Wikia with your help, and that of many other fans. =PROJECTS/News= Welcome! The WikiNarnia community needs to decide on the names of the various mountain ranges in Narnia. In addition, below, I have listed many articles that desperately need your help (many of them are locations)! Also below, I have listed the seven Narnian lords that need articles as well as the three major battles of the Telmarine Conquest, for those of you who are into Narnian warfare and conflicts and even the unrelated Siege of Anvard. Thanks for all the help! — Wolfdog 20:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC), WikiNarnia administrator ' '' '' ● '' '' The Seven Chronicles WikiNarnia Format 'Please follow the WikiNarnia Format and add your own ideas on the talk page! Articles in need... Articles that need proper formatting Articles that need more info *Harfang (including the surrounding Ruined City of the Giants) *Lantern Waste *Puzzle Articles that need creation and/or significantly more research!!! (Feel free to add more to the list!) *Anradin *Azaroth *Azim Balda *Autumn Feast (tradition of the Harfanger Giants) *Bight of Calormen *Caldron Pool (not "Cauldron") *Calavar - a Calormene province *Chippingford - briefly mentioned in The Last Battle *Dancing Lawn *Deathwater Island *Emeth *Great Desert *Great Norther River (also called the River Ettinsmoor) *Glasswater - a sharply inward-pointing cove at the mouth of a creek with the same name *The Hermit of the Southern March—Who is this guy? (expand...) *Ilkeen - Calormene lake *Mezreel - another Calormene lake *Narnian Marches - includes the Southern March and Western Marches *Olvin *Overworld vs. Underland (the two great lands of Narnia) *Pire - once a Giant named Pire who was turned to stone by Olvin of Archenland into the great Mt. Pire...the mountain is sometimes called "Olvin" as a tribute to the hero *Pugrahan *River Archen - small river than connects to the Great River just about at the Fords of Beruna *River Calormen - marks the southern boundary line of the Great Desert and passes by Tashbaan *River Winding Arrow - marks the northern boundary line of the Great Desert *Shuddering Wood *Siege of Anvard *Spirit, as in wood spirits and water spirits *Teebeth *Tehishbaan *Terebinthia (possibly already has as much info as is available) *The Tree of Protection *Zalindreh *Many more characters and places! If you can think of any, help create an article! *These following Seven Narnian Lords during the Age of Exploration: **Argoz **Bern **Mavramorn **Octesian (so far, pretty well developed) **Rhoop **Revilian **Restimar *These following battles during the Telmarine Conquest: **Siege of Galma **Battle of the Lone Islands **Battle of Cair Paravel Categories Articles by Subject: * Books * Characters * Wars & Battles * Locations * Species * Narnian Culture * Movies * Video Games * Organisations * C. S. Lewis * . Articles by Book: * The Magician's Nephew * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * The Horse and His Boy * Prince Caspian * The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * The Silver Chair * The Last Battle